Apparatuses for changing the diapers of a baby or "changing a baby", and other small children not yet toilet trained, have become widely used, such as in public restrooms, to assist a parent or other child supervisor when changing a baby's diapers. Such baby diaper changing apparatuses, often times referred to as simply baby changing stations, have taken various forms as evidenced by patents in the field, and are generally mounted onto a horizontal wall surface. A support platform is hingedly mounted to move down from the wall surface and lie generally horizontal to support a baby thereon. While available baby changing stations may operate sufficiently for the primary purpose of offering a generally horizontal surface on which to rest a baby during a diaper change, the currently available stations often do not adequately address the desires of the facility owners who must install them or the requirements of the person using them.
For example, one drawback to existing baby changing stations is the fact that most such stations are fabricated of molded plastic in a single neutral color. This is not a desirable feature of the stations for facilities owners since the stations present a large, unattractive structure on the wall of the restroom facility. Contractors, architects and the owners of many public facilities go to great lengths to present a clean and efficient restroom area with a pleasing design and color scheme. However, existing baby changing stations detract from the overall restroom decor because their large, neutral exposed surfaces clash with other colors within the restroom area. Furthermore, since the off-color baby changing apparatuses are mounted to a wall, they are particularly noticeable, further detracting from the decor. When the supporting platform is in an up and closed position, the large amount of exposed surface area against the wall of the restroom presents a distinct clash with the colors of other restroom apparatuses and surfaces. Therefore, it is an objective of the present invention to present an improved decorative impression within a public restroom facility utilizing a baby changing apparatus.
Molded plastic stations are also rather subject to vandalism since the plastic is easy to cut into or to permanently mark with a pen or paint. Plastic stations also are particularly susceptible to wear in frequent use environments, such as amusement parks. Therefore, it is another objective to provide a changing station which is less susceptible to vandalism and is able to adequately withstand heavy use.
The existing plastic stations may also project an image of uncleanliness, since molded plastic surfaces are sometimes difficult to clean. Because of structural and molding requirements, plastic stations have plastic that is porous and contains a number of grooves and/or pits. Dirt may become trapped in these small grooves or pits in the plastic and may become very difficult to remove, leaving stains or marks on the station. Plastic is usually not used with a number of traditional restroom fixtures. Rather, ceramic and metal are traditionally used and are readily wiped clean and disinfected. Such materials have heretofore been difficult to utilize in making changing stations. Additionally, the weight of such structures would need to be considered. Furthermore, resting a baby on surfaces formed of those materials might cause discomfort due to the cold feeling on the baby's exposed skin if the station is not warmed. It is, therefore, another objective of the invention to present a changing station which projects a more positive image of a sterile environment which is clean and germ-free. However, it is also an objective to maintain the comfort of a baby on the station.
An additional drawback in some changing stations is the difficulty in opening and closing the support platform once the diaper changing procedure are complete. As may be appreciated, a person closing the station will generally be holding a baby, diaper supplies and possibly a coat. Therefore, they cannot devote a large amount of strength to closing the station. While handle structures are sometimes provided on the changing station, it is desirable that such handles may be utilized without ultimately affecting the operation and safety of the changing station. Furthermore, any such handle structures should not increase the overall depth of the station against the wall, as discussed further hereinbelow, with respect to the ADA regulations. It is, therefore, still another objective of the invention to assist a person in opening and closing the station up against the wall when they are finished using it.
Strength is also a desirable characteristic of a diaper changing stations to ensure the safety of the baby even after vandalism or other inappropriate use, and therefore, it is an objective to maintain the strength of the station while ensuring easy manipulation.
It is also desirable to provide a changing station that may be mounted in a number of different ways. Most changing stations are surface mounted to a wall surface and project outwardly into the restroom. To provide compliance with ADA regulations while enhancing appearance and resisting vandalism, it may be desirable to partially inset a portion of the changing station into the wall to decrease its effective outwardly projected dimension. However, surface mounting may be the only alternative, and therefore, it is a further objective of the invention to be able to alternatively surface mount or inset the changing stations while still maintaining the aesthetic appearance thereof in the restroom facility and without modifying the changing station substantially.
All of the above-stated objectives must be accomplished while meeting specific construction codes and regulations pertaining to baby changing stations and other restroom fixtures. As discussed, the Americans With Disability Act (ADA) states that the projection depth from the wall of a baby changing stations must be four inches or less. Therefore, it is a further objective to provide a baby changing station which addresses the aforementioned objectives while meeting current regulations.